


Fall

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: With America's new law to kill everyone accused of being a witch, Alfred hopes Lovisa isn't first.





	Fall

_ " _ **_Witch!_ ** _ " Another cry from the townspeople came with one more attempt to slam open the door. With every word, Alfred held his lover closer, allowing her to shiver out of the pure terror she was experiencing. She sobbed a little more, leaving another damp patch on his brown jacket, soon he'd have no space left on it. _

_ "You can't hide forever!" Another threat came, burning like cigarettes on the skin. Push, pull, throw, shove. Once again, they tried to force their way through, only this time, they had succeeded. Split apart, the door was shredded off of it's hinges and the couple held each other closer, knowing there was nothing left to do. _

_ A dusty hand gripped tightly at his wife's arm, tugging harshly to break the two up. She fought hard with all her might, but ultimately, they were too strong. Shaking, he saw his lover be dragged out of the house, and in pure terror all he could do was scream and shout. _

"Lovisa!" The flames outside were suddenly gone, the door was still on the frame and his wife was still with him. He was sat straight in bed, beads of sweat rushing down his forehead only to be wiped away when he placed his hand there due to the dizzy haze he was feeling.

"Another dream again?" Lovisa sat down on the bed next to him, a small bowl in her fragile hands. Steam from the soup filled the room and drifted delicately through his senses and back into the bowl, "Here, I made you tomato soup, to help you calm down a little."

In denial, Alfred shook his head, lightly pushing the bowl back a little bit. He didn't feel like he needed any soup, he felt he should be protecting his wife. These dreams were only getting worse, and with every one of them, they were beginning to feel so much more real.

Confused, he asked himself questions, wondering where they were coming from and why they were even happening in the first place. He got no answer. Instead all he received was more deprecating thoughts and more of a phobia for the future.

He closed his eyes and prayed a little more, maybe his subconscious would have mercy and give the two a happy ending? Maybe the stars would all align perfectly? Maybe this small story wouldn't have to be so bad, and everything would turn out fine in the end.

Or, this could all end up in flames. Maybe these weren't dreams, but visions. Maybe these visions weren't good ones either, and acted as a terrible warning for the future. Maybe the stars didn't align the way that Alfred and Lovisa had originally hoped. He wished so badly that this wasn't the case.

"Do you want to go to the park today, maybe take little Hero out for a walk?" He made his mind up, if these dreams were to become a reality, he would sure as hell make sure that his last few days with his soulmate were the best ones ever. They had so many things they had planned to do together, so many things they hadn't done, and despite their time together being limited by who knows how long, he was going to make sure they did as many of them as possible.

Scrapping a piece of paper from his notebook, he quickly jotted down all the possible things that the two could do in their last days together, all of their hopes and dreams. Except for one, possibly the one that they wanted most out of them all: have a child. Tears filled up his eyes as he accepted the fact that their most powerful dream would never come to life.

A little while past, and the two were now walking their dog down a small pathway through the park, the sun hanging high, clouds masking it only slightly and birds chirped in the far off distance. Perfect, Alfred couldn't have picked a better day to complete the first thing on his list.

The pathway soon grew into a clearing of plain grass, it was empty and surrounded by trees and bushes. Slowly, he took Hero's lead and tied it up to a tree _ ,  _ he then looked back to his wife, who was giving him a questioning look. He only smiled and took her hand, "Lovisa Bondevik, I may not have taken you to the fanciest of balls, and there may not be the greatest of music in our reach, but please," he knelt down, kissing her hand lightly, "May I have this dance?"

"Stupid American..." Was the muttered response, but he knew better than anyone that it was a yes. Happily, he rose to his feet and the two rested their hands on the others torsos.

1...

2...

3... Alfred swooped Lovisa away into a dance of dreams. Eyes locked, they moved to the beat playing in their heads, swaying side-to-side in a loving trance. Lovisa's dress suddenly changed into that of a ball gown and her hair tied up in a gracious bun. Alfred's clothes had too changed into that of a suit and tie. They looked absolutely stunning. The sun suddenly shined at the perfect angle and they were gifted with the best of lighting. Even the music, which was once just inside their heads, now made a presence in the atmosphere.

Everything was perfect, the moment was one to be framed. That was until the American decided he was bored of the slow pace and quickly whisked his beloved away into a series of spins, lifting her off the ground as he did. Quickly, he changed the spins into a dip as he brought her to the ground. For a while, he held her there, getting lost in the ice blue irises that her eyes kept, until he pulled her up and led her across the patch of grass, spinning her single handedly so that his left arm was over her shoulders, and bringing her back in. Lovisa ran forwards, towards the trees, her right hand behind her and Alfred was soon to catch it, lifting it upwards and turning her back around, bringing her closer to him and they finished. Faces inches apart, chests connected, legs twined up together, her hands on his shoulders and his lightly laced around her back, they finished.

After they separated, their clothing and hair changed back to their original forms, and the music faded out, neatly collecting itself and reentering their heads. Alfred took Hero and his lead from the branch and the three of them headed through the area they had previously known back to the house. What then seemed like a world of fantasies became one of realism again, but at least he still had Lovisa by his side, as long as he was with her, life was a dream and the impossible became possible.

"Not that that wasn't any fun, it was amazing, but what was it for?" She asked, looking up at her husband for an answer. His breathing seemed quicker and he was on the brink of sweating, the dancing had quite clearly worn him out. Lovisa made a mental note to make sure he got some rest once they arrived home.

"I know you've always wanted to dance in a ballroom, and I figured that even if I can't provide the correct location, one dance is better than nothing, right? And when you already know a perfectly good spot, why wait?" He replied, looking down at her and smiling his widest smile, his eyes being the only source of colour on his pale face. His eyes were always mesmerising, they always held sparks of happiness, hope and wonder, but not there was something else, something unfamiliar.

They wasted no time in returning home, for they had cleaning to do, food to make, clothes to iron and, in the American's case, rests to take. He couldn't really see why they needed to tidy up as much as they did, but he knew fully well his wife would lose it if something wasn't in its assigned place— she wouldn't yell or scream or cry, but she would freak out nonetheless. Originally, Alfred had thought her small obsession with things being in order and neatly aligned was a little weird and slightly annoying, but soon enough he had grown to love it and would now go as far as to label it adorable. Everything about her, Alfred found adorable.

Unfortunately, Lovisa's initial plan on getting her husband to rest a little proved to be a little bit more difficult than expected. The result was a lot of crying and almost fear. Fear. For the past few days, he'd proven to be quite scared to sleep, sometimes even shutting his eyes seemed like a terrifying event, and no matter how hard she comforted him, she couldn't quite understand why he had been taking these dreams so seriously.

Thankfully, he did eventually get some rest.

_ "Where are you taking her?" He cried, following the townsfolk outside, frantically searching for his beloved as she was carried through the crowd. He couldn't find her, for she was already a little too far out of view, clearly being carted away at a speed quicker than Alfred's legs could handle. He would not give up, however. _

_ "Alfred! What on Earth is happening? Do you know who this supposed witch is?" A small, quiet voice caught his attention. Matthew, his older, half-brother from Ottawa, Canada. There was no doubting that the two of them looked similar, despite them only being distant siblings. _

_ "Lovisa. Do you know where they're headed?" In a rushed tone, he asked, begging to feel even more scared and nervous by the second. He  _ had  _ to find her before it was too late, but where could she be? Quickly, he took off in a rush, following the people mainly, they had to know where they were going. _

Once again, he awoke in a puddle of sweat, beads of the stuff still pouring down his forehead. Home. Now he was home, safe and sound in the comfort of his own bed, no one coming to get him or, more importantly, his wife. Grabbing his small, pocket-sized notebook, he once again added a line to his tally-chart. Only slightly, he smiled a little, remembering when he was asked about the odd chart he had started, and how he just shrugged and played it off like it was nothing. How he wished it was nothing.

Deep inside, he knew that they were definitely something, even if he didn't know entirely what they were, they were something. No matter how many lines were on the damned chart, things were not fine, and whilst days were continuing like normal, nights just seemed to be jumping and messing with his head. Of course, he knew that anyone and everyone would call him crazy if he ever told them, so he just kept these dreams to himself and his lover. Quite rapidly, he shook his head and checked the small clock that say atop his bedside-table.

23:30. A small hoot of an owl was the only sound to be heard, was it really night time already? Smiling, he rose from his bed and made his way downstairs to greet his wife to yet another treat, something that could only be achieved within the nighttime. Oddly, his stomach still turned a little when he saw Lovisa, his once childish crush on her had still yet to fade away.

Carefully, he took her by the hand and led her upstairs, not allowing her to speak another word. Why? Alfred wasn't entirely sure. Either way, they had eventually found their way to the roof of their house, brushing off their clothing before sitting and making sure to be very careful with their steps.

Star-gazing, that was another thing on the Norwegian's list of things she had always wanted to do. Stare at the stars with the right person, taking everything in with no questions. It wasn’t so much the idea of looking at the stars, it was more so the context, the perfect night, perfect setting, perfect date. So, Alfred was going to make this date perfect, because he needed it to be perfect. 

Unfortunately, something that wasn’t planned out greatly was the weather and temperature of the night. Despite his ideals, it was cold and chilly rather than warm and just-a-little-off humid, and yes, whilst she came from the naturally cold land of Norway, he still hated seeing her shivering. Carefully, he pulled her into himself, wrapping an arm around her and letting her head rest atop his shoulder, relying fully on his body-heat to be warm enough. 

Like said, neither of the two did any talking, instead simply pointing towards the stars they wanted the other to see. Given the rare spot, there didn’t seem to be many well-known constellations, only really that of Apus in the corner of Lovisa’s eye. Everything was a blissful silence, and Alfred would’ve been frozen in that moment forever if that was an option. Everything was so beautiful, a picture perfect moment that would only ever be shared between the two of them, something personal. 

Soon, something caught his eye, a star shooting at quite an unusually slow speed. Whilst most people his age would simply ignore it and carry on, the American still believed what most kids did, if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true. Closing his eyes, he made his wish, one that he really needed to come true, one that would change everything. One where Lovisa would be fine, and where nothing bad would happen to her, one where they could live happily ever after, with two children, a boy and a girl, of whom would be called Lukas and Adelaide. 

Slowly, he reopened his eyes and nudged his wife the tiniest bit,  he knew that she’d never wish on a shooting star without that little push, “Aren’t you going to make a wish?” 

“Pardon?” She replied. She was always so well-mannered, even through the worst of the worst, he could only ever find himself envious of that, how on Earth did she manage it? Alfred could lose his temper so easily, and that was never fun for anyone, but Lovisa? Lovisa could always keep her patience, she never cried, never yelled, never lost her temper, and she was always the one to calm down her husband when need be, she made him a better person, in a way, and for that he was eternally grateful.

“The star, aren’t you going to make a wish?” His head pushed to the side a little, as if to show where the star was. Hesitantly, she nodded, closing her eyes and focusing hard on what to wish for. As much as he’d love to exchange wishes and try hard to make hers come to life, he also knew that if you shared your wishes, the universe would make sure it never came true. He knew better than to even ask.

Still, that didn’t mean that Lovisa didn’t. As much as he loved her, and despite how smart she was, he had to admit that his beloved wasn’t exactly the sharpest when it came to things like wishes and other things most would class as a fairytale or myth. Often times she would forget the general rule that was never to share what you wished, and Alfred would constantly find himself having to remind her. 

And so, their wishes went unspoken of, both of them wanting to know the other’s, but both of them also knowing that wouldn’t happen. It was relieving, in a weird way, knowing he wasn’t the only one feeling like that. 

Finally realising how late it actually was, the pair decided it would be a good time to take a break from watching the stars and went inside, being hit by blasting warmth and undeniable comfort. Sometimes it was nice to be inside, sometimes a late-night stay-up was much better inside than outside. So, that’s what happened, a late-night stay-up in the comfort of the house that they’d never really appreciate until this moment (at least, Alfred didn’t).

“So, the history museum’s having an open day tomorrow, maybe we could go. I know how much you love history.” It was true, every year the museum would hold what it called an ‘open day’, a day where anyone could get their tickets for free, but the tickets were also only available to use the day you bought them, opposing the tickets one would pay for. This day would usually take place around May-June time, so the date wasn’t out of the ordinary, and yet, Alfred felt this one was different than most.

“I mean, I guess we could. If you want.” 

“It’s not about what I want.” He had to resist the urge to reply, he didn’t want his wife knowing about his plan, she’d push him off as crazy. Was he crazy? No, surely not, those dreams had to have meant something, something that might have been unavoidable. There was nothing crazy about wanting to make memories that would last a lifetime!

Unfortunately, he just couldn’t hold his tongue for the life of him and the words slipped out of his mouth before he even realised it. Quickly, he slapped his hand over his lips and waited for the answer he would receive, would it be positive? He hoped it would be positive, but damnit, Lovisa could read Alfred like a book at this point- not that it was hard. Naturally, the American was a very expressive person, one of the most open people one could ever meet. 

“What is up with you lately?” And there it was, now he would have to explain everything to his wife. He wouldn’t, had they not made that promise so long ago, a promise not to create a romance on lies, a promise to tell the truth whenever they had the option to. Granted, he was almost sure there had been lies told between the two, the average lie was inevitable, but they were never lying about things as big as this. That wasn’t about to change now. 

So, he spilled, let everything out, unloaded it all. 

“I need to take a walk…” That was the only reply he got. 

No, no, no, it was too easy! The universe was not taking Lovisa Bondevik away from him so easily, there had to be another way. He didn’t trust this anymore, how could he? The nagging doubt was always there, biting him when he least wanted it, nipping at his skin whenever it rudely deemed necessary. These dreams were real, he knew that already, because this was one of them. 

How had he not seen it coming? The moment slid in so smoothly, seamlessly, and it was all just too soon. Why couldn’t he have just bit his lip a little longer? Why now? Of all moments, of all days, of all years, why today? Was this the beginning, or had it already begun? Was it too late to change anything, there had to be someway for her to walk out of this all well and alive, he had to save her. 

He grabbed her arm quickly, tears falling now way too fast, please oh please let her agree. Let her not fight. Let love win, just once. 

She left. 

Alfred fell to his knees crying. 

~~~

Within a few hours, she had come back crying, chants and shouts coming from the outside. He held her close, like he could never let her go. Because he could not let her go. He would not let her go. No one was letting anyone go anytime soon. 

But they pushed, and shoved, and threatened.  

“She’s in there!” Someone said. 

“Quickly, who knows what she is doing?”

“Let us in!”

“Crazy!”

“Supernatural!” 

"Witch!" Another cry from the townspeople came with one more attempt to slam open the door. With every word, Alfred held his lover closer, allowing her to shiver out of the pure terror she was experiencing. She sobbed a little more, leaving another damp patch on his brown jacket, soon he'd have no space left on it.

"You can't hide forever!" Another threat came, burning like cigarettes on the skin. Push, pull, throw, shove. Once again, they tried to force their way through, only this time, they had succeeded. Split apart, the door was shredded off of it's hinges and the couple held each other closer, knowing there was nothing left to do.

A dusty hand gripped tightly at his wife's arm, tugging harshly to break the two up. She fought hard with all her might, but ultimately, they were too strong. Shaking, he saw his lover be dragged out of the house, and in pure terror all he could do was scream and shout.

Regaining strength, he was soon to jump back to his feet and try to find his wife again. He was so determined, he was not to let her go. So many promises he made himself, and he subconsciously made to Lovisa, they couldn’t be broken! 

"Where are you taking her?" He cried, following the townsfolk outside, frantically searching for his beloved as she was carried through the crowd. He couldn't find her, for she was already a little too far out of view, clearly being carted away at a speed quicker than Alfred's legs could handle. He would not give up, however.

"Alfred! What on Earth is happening? Do you know who this supposed witch is?" A small, quiet voice caught his attention. Matthew, his older, half-brother from Ottawa, Canada. There was no doubting that the two of them looked similar, despite them only being distant siblings.

"Lovisa. Do you know where they're headed?" In a rushed tone, he asked, begging to feel even more scared and nervous by the second. He had to find her before it was too late, but where could she be? Quickly, he took off in a rush, following the people mainly, they had to know where they were going.

There she was, inside the town hall, stood before a crowd of many. There were two people who caught his attention out of the millions, his wife and her soon-to-be-killer. No, there had to be some other way, he had to get in there. He had to stop them. He had to. He just had to!

It was too late, and before he could blink the gun was fired. 

In her last seconds, Alfred saw Lovisa take a gulp and a breath, shaking hard under absolutely everything she must have been feeling. He could see her scream- hear it too- and it echoed. Oh how it echoed. Everywhere was her scream, playing over and over again in his head, bouncing off the walls, leaping from the floor, radiating from the ceiling. The echo. 

The echo clouded his mind. 

And he fell.

She fell.

They fell. 

Together.

Like they had promised. 

Together they would fall.

And together they did fall.

 


End file.
